


Entrapdak - Shatter Me

by paranoid_parallax



Series: spop amvs [7]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AMV, Embedded Video, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanvids, Past Abuse, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoid_parallax/pseuds/paranoid_parallax
Summary: Somebody shine a lightI'm frozen by the fear in meSomebody make me feel aliveAnd shatter meSet to "Shatter Me" by Lindsey Stirling ft. Lzzy Hale.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Series: spop amvs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964149
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Entrapdak - Shatter Me




End file.
